


and odds are, she'd do it again.

by Sydthefrog



Series: existential [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Crying, Gen, Light Angst, kind of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydthefrog/pseuds/Sydthefrog
Summary: Sometimes, on cool, quiet nights, Hilda thinks of the giants. She wonders if they're happy up in space. If they're with the other giants, chatting amongst stars. She wonders if they'll ever come back to earth. On quiet, lonely nights, Hilda misses the giants.kind of a character study of hilda. just a short little thing of what i think her thoughts are and how i interpreted her actions.
Series: existential [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	and odds are, she'd do it again.

Sometimes, on cool, quiet nights, Hilda thinks of the giants. She wonders if they're happy up in space. If they're with the other giants, chatting amongst stars. She wonders if they'll ever come back to earth. On quiet, lonely nights, Hilda misses the giants.

Hilda realizes she misses a lot of things on these nights. She’ll sit out on her balcony, and stare into the brightly lit city, and at the stars that are a little harder to see now, and think of the forest. Trollberg had become _a_ home. but it wasn't _her_ home. It's not where she's meant to be. She loves Trollberg, but it's not hers.

She misses the cabin. She misses the way the sun would filter in through the stained glass windows. She misses the rough wood, and creaky floor boards, and rustic furniture. She misses the way she would feel warm and safe every time she walked through that door.

She misses woodman. How he would walk in as he pleases, passing along his odd advice and blunt wisdom. She missed him even before they were officially friends. 

She misses riding the fluffy woffs, she misses the rabbits and the wolves, she misses climbing the redwoods, she misses all her favorite rocks and pinecones, she even misses the elves who attacked her. It makes Hilda's chest ache. She really misses them.

Hilda will also wonder about the Nisse and Jellybean. She wonders if they are still trapped in the nowhere space, or if they're on the other side of the world, or even the woods outside Trollberg. Maybe they were up there, with the giants. Hilda hopes they're okay. She hopes they made it somewhere safe. She hopes she’ll be able to see them again one day. Hilda misses them.

Sometimes, the ache in Hilda’s chest makes her cry. She tries to stifle her quiet sobs, but Twig will hear her and come comfort her. He's never confused, or tilts his head in question as to why she's crying. Twig understands. Hilda thinks he misses it too. Things like this make Hilda so grateful she has Twig. to have someone who understands her so deeply.

Hilda definitely thinks way too much on these nights...

Hilda wonders if she’ll miss David and Frida when she goes back to the forest. She probably will. She’ll probably be just as sad. And she’ll definitely miss mum no matter where she goes. Oh why did this have to be so complicated. She wishes they had stayed in the forest, then she wouldn't be missing anything, and wouldn't be stuck in this painful loop. But she's glad she got to see Trollberg, and make friends. She never regrets befriending the giants.

Hilda knows she cares too much. She tried so hard to make a compromise with the elves, she climbed a dangerous mountain to help a giant, she almost died saving a cloud, she spent so long looking for Tontu, she faced a lundworm to help the exiled elves, she broke the law to help Jellybean. She knows it's almost never her problem, that she could go about her day and not even glance at these issues. In fact, it would probably make her life a lot easier. But she can't help it. She just doesn't work that way. Hilda wants to be challenged, she wants to help, she wants to love, she wants to miss. Even when it's dangerous, even when it hurts so much she can't breathe. It's always worth it.

So on these cool, quiet, lonely nights, Hilda remembers, and misses, and cries. And it's all worth it. Because she has love. And she'll love again and again.

Hilda befriended giants, and she’d do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the last line of the last episode of season 1.


End file.
